


My Hair!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Humidity!  It’s all we need to say.





	My Hair!

“John! Don’t we live in England! This is ridiculous!”, came a voice from the bathroom.

John Watson was reclining with a fan blowing hot air over him. It did little to provide any relief from the summer heatwave. Moving as little as possible he turned his head towards the bathroom and said, “what?”

His husband came to the doorway and pointed with disgust at his hair. The normal riotous curls were now a frizzy clump. “I absolutely hate humidity!”

John just closed his eyes. It seemed cooler with them closed.

Two weeks later, Phoenix, Arizona.

“John!”, came a voice from the bathroom. “Weather hates me!

”Now what!”, his husband was examining their hotel room. “Are you complaining about the heat? At least it’s a dry heat.” John smirked.

” Don’t say that! It makes it sound like an oven.”, complained Sherlock.

“Have you solved the case?”, the doctor asked.

”Yes, after one more detail.”, the detective followed his voice into the bedroom portion of their suite. John’s jaw dropped.

While he was used to his husband in just about any get-up, John had never experienced this version. Sherlock was dressed in a New York Yankees t-shirt, khaki shorts, tennis shoes with short socks and, here was the hard part, long, straight hair.

”No humidity, no curl.”, he explained, putting on a ballcap.


End file.
